Her First Kiss
by greyeyes7
Summary: One-shot that might be turned into a full story. Basically, Fred finds Hermione crying during the Yule Ball. He asks what was wrong, and they end up talking. He finds out that she's never been kissed. Being Fred Weasley, he's got to cure that.


**_Her 1st Kiss_**

* * *

_Cute one-shot. I love Fred/Hermione, and this is it! I might do a full story from this, but it's only a one-shot, for now. Check out my Tom/Hermione and Sirius/Ginny stories, because I've just posted more chapters! I hope you like this!_

_~GreyEyes7_

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the Weasley Twins or anyone else from HP. Nor do I own the Great Hall, the Yule Ball, or the awesomeness of Hogwarts._

* * *

I found her on the steps, still looking gorgeous. Her blue dress looked perfect against her skin, her make-up was light, and her hair was pulled up, yet there were a few curls that were gracefully draped over her neck. I had been so jealous when she'd come down—we all had been.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" I asked, noticing that a tear had stained her flawless face.

"He tried to grab me. I didn't want…" she trailed off, but I got the just of it.

"Krum?" She nodded. "Where?" I asked, feeling protective. Not in a brotherly way—just protective.

"No, he's gone. I hexed him. Glad I carried my wand," she said, smiling her perfect smile. She'd fixed it earlier this year, and it seemed as if no one noticed. I took a seat by her on the steps. The music was still playing in the Great Hall. "Where's your date?" she asked.

"Angie and I came as friends. She was asked to dance by a Durmstrang student. That was about an hour ago."

"I'm sorry." She really was, I could tell. She always cared. Too much for her own good. The thought made me grin.

"No, it's fine. Like I said, we came as friends. I can't expect her to stay with me all night. So what did Krum do, exactly?"

"Tried to grab at me and he asked if I'd like to come back to the ship. I told him no, of course, and he pinned me against the wall. I proceeded to hex him, and he scurried off with his tail between his legs." I laughed. Typical Hermione.

"I'm glad that you had it under control."

"I just… freaked out, you know? Here I was, just at a dance, when all of the sudden its expected of me to have… relations with that oaf? I've never even—" she stopped.

"Never even what?" She shook her head 'no'. "I won't tell. Not even George."

"Nope."

"Come on, please, for Fred?" I gave her puppy-dog eyes and she laughed. Which confused me. Most girls melted at that moment.

"Fine. I've never even been kissed."

"Really? But you're… you."

"Exactly the reason I haven't been kissed."

"That doesn't make any sense, 'Mione. Look at you—every male in that Hall tonight was jealous of Viktor Krum. Not because he's rich. Not because he's famous. Not even because he's in this tournament. We were all jealous of Viktor Krum because of the girl he carried on his arm."

"'We'?"

"Yep, me too."

"Thanks, Fred."

"I speak only the truth. How's Harry?"

"With the Tournament going on, he hasn't been able to process any school work, and he's scared out of his mind. I've done all of his homework for him—"

"What's new?" I joked.

"Oh, hush. He's really stressed. Plus he fancies Cho Chang, but she's off with Cedric Diggory—"

"That girl? Please. He's The-Boy-Who-Lived. He can fancy and have any girl he wants and he picks her of all people? She's clingy and fake. Even pretty-boy Diggory hates her."

"Then why does he keep her around?"

"He's tried to break it off with her several times, but she just keeps coming back."

"Why didn't he ask someone else to the Ball?"

"He did. 2 girls. Both mysteriously poisoned. They'll be in the Infirmary until after the Ball."

"I don't like Cho much, either," she stated.

"Well if you get on Hermione Granger's bad side, you must've done something wrong," I joked. "The only people on your bad side are… hmmm… Ferret Malfoy, Oldie Voldie, Clingy Cho, and… Snape, maybe?"

"You're forgetting a few people, but you've got the general idea," she laughed. I love her laugh. "And I have to ask… 'Oldie Voldie'?"

"Yep. He's retiring age in the muggle world."

"How'd you know that?"

"Dad talks and I can't always tune him out," I said. She smiled, again.

"So who did George come with?"

"Katie Bell. She's been sweet on him for awhile and he's too thick to see it. Until now. Speaking of thick brothers of mine, where's Ron?"

"Sitting around in the Great Hall with the wonderful opportunity to listen to Padma Patil complain."

I laughed, "Oh, Ron. When will he learn?"

"Never," she muttered.

"So you didn't have fun?"

"I did, up until a certain part. You?"

"I would have had more fun, but the girl that I wanted to go with already had a date."

"Who might that be?"

"I'm not telling you, Granger."

"Come on, I told you that I've never been kissed!"

"That's different. You are a naturally trusting person."

"Am not."

"Am too."

"Tell me!"

"You'd flip."

"It isn't Lee, is it?"

I was taken off-guard. "What? NO!"

"Sorry, I heard a rumor…"

"Who told you this rumor?"

"Your sister."

"Which is why you should've ignored it."

She laughed, "I suppose. Is it Katie?"

"Nah. She's with George, anyways."

"Alicia?"

"Nada."

"Which house is she in?"

"Ours."

"Year?"

"She's old enough to go to the Ball without having to rely on someone older than her to ask, but she's younger than me."

"In your year?"

"No."

"How long have you fancied her?"

"Two years."

"Tell me about her."

"She's so beautiful that I'm not sure it's legal, she's smarter than anyone else I know, she's much too kind for her own good, and my favorite part about her is her eyes… they're amazing."

"Hmmm… Am I friends with her?"

"Definitely."

"I'm not friends with many girls."

"Which is why it should be easy."

"Vikki?"

"No way."

"Fay?"

"Who?"

"Ginny?"

"What?"

"Just kidding. Is she in my year?"

"Yeah."

"Lavender?"

"Nah."

"Parvati?"

"No."

"I don't really know…"

"Granger, who is the smartest girl in your year?"

"I'd say that Hannah Abbott is—"

I cut her off with a kiss. A delicious, wonderful kiss. My lips crashed against her soft ones. I felt fireworks explode through my body, stemming from our connection. Her eyes fluttered closed and her hands found my chest. My hands were on either side of her face, my thumbs stroking the delicate skin that was there. After a moment, Hermione's lips moved against mine, causing more ecstasy. My tongue probed her lips, asking—begging for entrance. She obliged, willingly. Our tongues fought for dominance, and mine won. I stopped for the need of air, and for that reason, only. My hands and hers stayed in place. "You. You are, Hermione Granger. I have fancied you since you were petrified. I knew. I visited every day, and I just knew that you were it."

"Why didn't you tell me, before?"

"Who would expect you, Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age, to even consider someone like me, Fred Weasley, future Hogwarts drop-out?"

"I would. Fred, I've fancied you since my 2nd year, when you were the first person that I saw when I woke."

"I'm glad to be your first for that and your first kiss," I said before muttering, "… maybe only." I then asked what I'd wanted to for Two years, "Will you go out with me?"

"Of course I will, Fred. Of course," she said, pressing her lips to mine.


End file.
